1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device, and more particularly, to a recording device which performs recording by ejecting ink onto a recording medium sucked and transported on a transport member.
2. Related Art
There has been known a recording device using an ink jet recording head (see JP-A-10-315551). In the recording device, a recording medium is sucked onto a transport belt by a suction force of through holes formed in the transport belt to be transported to a recording area. In this manner, floating of the recording medium from the transport belt is suppressed.
However, in the recording device, airflow is generated by the suction force of the through holes not blocked by the recording medium in the recording area of the recording head. The air flow affects a flight state of ink droplets. When the suction force of the through holes is decreased to stabilize the flight state of ink droplets, the floating of the recording medium from the transport belt cannot be sufficiently suppressed. Particularly, since the suction of the recording medium onto the transport belt is started on the upstream side of the recording area in a transport direction, the floating of the recording medium from the transport belt easily occurs.